Gladiator
by Autobotschic
Summary: A bunch of one-shots and short stories on my oc Shadow Stalker and her time as a Gladiator in the Kaon Pits. May feature others characters at some points in the book. Rated T to be safe for gore/violence and other little things.


Yay! Another song fic featuring Gladiator Shadow Stalker! Because personally, I feel her dark side doesn't get enough attention. XD I went and Transformers-ized the song to make it fit better.

Transformers is owned by Hasbro

I own Shadow Stalker. She is mineeeee. Not yours, mine. Get it got it? Good. This story is in first person via Shadow's POV.

Sick Puppies owns the song You're Going Down

OoOoOoOoOo

_Define your meanin' of war  
__To me it's what we do when we're bored  
__I feel the heat comin' off of the Pits' floor_  
_And it makes me want it more_

_Because I'm hyped up, outta control_  
_If it's a fight I'm ready to go  
__I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
_ _If you know what I know oughta know_

I anxiously paced the length of my cell, the Energon roaring in my audio antennae as I waited impatiently. Next was my turn for the fights and I couldn't wait to get in there and rip a throat or two out. I grabbed my sword, and subspaced it into my chest incase things got a little too hairy. I snapped my helm towards the bars of the cell as I heard pede steps approaching. Ironblazer appeared in front of my cell, and I grinned maniacally, ready to taste Energon.

"You've got 60% of the bets for the winner for this round, and it's only because this is an old foe of yours who defeated you before," Ironblazer reported to me with a smirk, "Let's go show that 40% that you're not a force to be messed with, and you are no longer as weak as you use to be."

I took my que and stalked forward, familiar with the routine by now. I exposed my neck to him as he clipped the collar on, and the Energon bars turned off. Ironblazer stepped back as I shot out, straining against the collar and leash as I pulled him towards the Pits. He lead me into a cage that would lead into the Arena, and unclipped the collar as I paced around I the cage, snarling like a rabid turbo fox. Then the doors opened, and I grinned sadistically as I shot out into _my_ territory. Here, I was the Alpha. And it would _stay_ that way.

I narrowed my optics and prowled around the edge of the Pit, waiting for my old foe. When he walked out, my optics narrowed into tiny little slits. This was the mech I had my first battle with so many Stellarcycles ago. He had cost me my pride, and today was the day he would pay for it. The blue and orange mech with the green optics spotted me, and froze on the spot, glancing up at the announcer with a boastful but confused look.

I bared my denta in a sickening smirk. I stalked forward and circled my old enemy, denta bared in a full fledged snarl. I flexed my servos, deploying the clawed tips on them. He flinched ever so slightly as he saw them, and I cackled, feeling the excitement coursing through the crowd. "To a good fight, Stratoblast," I purred to the mech, standing up at a relaxed position.

"To a good fight, Angel of Darkness," Stratoblast responded with a dark chuckle, as if I was still some kind of joke.

I grinned, shaking my helm. "Oh no, it's Shadow Stalker until I bring you to the darkness," I responded in a dark whisper. Stratoblast shuttered his optics, taking an uncertain step back as my optics glinted with craziness as I grinned sadistically.

_It's been a long time comin  
'And the tables turned around  
'Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down  
_  
_I'm not runnin'  
It's a little different now  
'Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down_

I launched forward with a fierce snarl, and Stratoblast side stepped with a shocked yelp. "You've lost a bit of skill, haven't you?" I snarled, crouching down as my antennae were pinned back.

"You're quicker and more agile then before," he spat, springing forward and trying to swipe at me. I calmly jumped out of the way, watching him slam into the ground. I crouched down, awaiting his next more.

"I'm also not a helpless femmeling anymore," I growled, watching him get back up to his pedes.

"You weren't before, either," the mech hissed, rounding to face me with murderous optics, "You were just afraid to strike back, and you will always be!"

I snarled, digging my clawed digits into the floor, as I growled lowly under my breath, "Keep talking, fragger."

Stratoblast cackled, shaking his helm as he eyed me. "Praying to Primus to have me grant mercy on you?" he sniggered.

"Actually, I'm hoping Primus will grant you the mercy today," I spat, crouching down further.

"Your threats are becoming hollow, _Shadow Stalker_," Stratoblast taunted.

"Then allow me to back them up for you, fragger," I snarled, shooting forward and catching him off guard as I landed a solid blow to his nasal ridge.

_Define your meanin' of fun  
For me it's when we're gettin' done  
I feel the heat comin' off of the Pits' floor  
And so get ready for another one_

_Let's take a trip down memory lane  
Your words circulate in my processor  
You can treat this like another all the same  
But don't cry like a glitch when_ _I make you__ feel the pain_

Stratoblast stumbled back, and I grinned broadly as I heard a loud crack. I leaped back and stood my ground, grinning like an insane lunatic as I spied the Energon gushing from the open wound. He touched a few digits to the wound, and pulled them away with a gasp as he spied his own Energon.

He looked back up at me, his optics shining with astonishment and fury. I cackled, baring my denta at him in a twisted smile. He roared, and charged at me.I waited till he was almost upon me, and just as he swung, I dropped down to avoid the blow and launched a quick uppercut at his jaw, hearing another crack had assured me I hit my target.

I dropped to the ground and shot between his legs, coming up behind him and giving his aft a hard kick, sending him flying forward as the crowd roared in excitement. I slowly prowled forward, as he flipped over to face me, and scrambled back in fear. I swung at his face, the tips of my digits piercing the metal and Energon oozed out of the four gashes I had created. He yelped, trying to crawl away. I progressed, snarling as I clawed at his helm, ripping away some of the metal.

"Are my threats still hollow?!" I hissed venomously, towering over him as my optics flashed red, an unfortunate side affect from my extreme anger tirades.

"N-No! Please!" Stratoblast whimpered, crying out as I landed a roundhouse kick to his side.

"How's it feel?!" I snarled, landing another blow to his face.

"P-Please! S-Stop!" he yelped, cowering back.

" I thought you were made of sterner stuff. Now you'll have your pride stripped from you, and you'll see how I felt!" I roared, dragging my dgits down his chest and causing Energon to spray on my frame.

_It's been a long time coming  
And the tables' turned around  
'Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down_

_I'm not runnin'  
It's a little different now  
'Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down_

"Everything has turned around on you. I am the Alpha of the Pits now, Stratoblast," I snarled, prowling around him like a wolf circling their prey.

"I-I admit defeat! Please, have mercy!" Stratoblast whimpered.

I snarled, crouching down to get in his faceplates. "It's _never_ that easy," I growled darkly, stepping back as I stood. "Get up."

"W-What?" Stratoblast asked, his optics wide.

"Get up!" I hissed, narrowing my optics as I bared my denta to prove my point. He stumbled to his pedes, pressing himself up against the wall.

"Step forward, coward!" I growled, clenching my servos as I took another step towards the middle of the Pits.

"W-Why? What d-do you want?" Stratoblast wailed.

"Step forward!" I shrieked, trembling from the excitement I knew was going to happen. Stratoblast narrowed his optics, and wearily stepped forward.

_This is hardly worth fightin' for  
But it's the little petty slag that I can't ignore  
When my fist hits your face  
And your face hits the floor_

_It'll be a long time comin'  
But you got the message now  
'Cause I was never goin'  
Yeah, you're the one that's goin' down  
__One of us is going down  
_

A twisted grin found its way onto my faceplates, and I stood, leaving my defensive position as I spread my arms, leaving myself completely unguarded. "Come at me."

Stratoblast growled, weary. "Why?"

I bared my denta, my voice carrying a sharp and dark edge to it. "Come. At me."

Stratoblast growled, before charging forward at me with a fierce war cry. I stood and waited for him, then noticed the crowd had gone eerily silent. I smirked as he got within distance, and I shot forward, my fist colliding with the side of his helm and knocking him to the ground, stunned. I leaped onto him, digging my clawed digits into his throat cables as mech fluid sprayed on my faceplates. I grinned maliciously, flicking my tongue out to lick up some of the fluids.

"I'm ending this here and now," I purred ruthlessly into his audio horn, causing him to shriek silently. I smirked, leaning back I ripped open his chestplates with one servo while the other dug itself further into the mech's neck.

Stratoblast made a gurgling noise as I wrapped a servo around the main Energon line that connected to his spark. I chuckled, leaning over to look into his optics. 'I'm sorry hon, but I can't hear your last words," I chuckled, yanking back on the main line as it sprayed everywhere.

"Angel.. of... Darkness.." Stratoblast gurgled as the light faded from his optics.

I smiled darkly, dragging a clawed digit down his jawline. "Ya got that right, Stratoblast," I cooed, wrapping a hand around his spark as I yanked it out of his chest and stood.

_I'm not runnin'  
It's a little different now  
'Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down  
One of us is goin' down.._

I stood, thrusting the servo with my old foe's spark up as the crowd roared in approval. I looked down at the body, a twinge of sadness coursing through my systems. **_So unfortunate I'll never have the pleasure of kicking your aft again, or the fact I won't be able to taunt you over my victory every orn._**I thought to myself with a small chuckle.

"The Angel of Darkness has reclaimed her rightful position of Alpha Female of the Kaon Pits! Who ever dares to challenge her will have the same fate as Stratoblast. Let this be a warning to all who dare oppose me!"


End file.
